convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cagliostro
Cagliostro is a character from Granblue Fantasy. She made her debut in Genesis. Canon The creator of alchemy in the skydoms, Cagliostro sought to achieve immortality, and in turn, discovered a way to swap out her body at regular intervals. An extreme narcissist capable of creating her ideal body at will, she created her current self in the pursuit of idealized cuteness. However, her attempts at matching it with an equally cute voice often leave something to be desired. Cagliostro is supremely confident, which causes her to view others as incompetent buffoons. Forever greedy in the ever-changing world around her, Cagliostro pursues alchemic research with single-minded stoicism. Canonically, Cagliostro meets Gran / Djeeta after Lyria unlocks her magical seal, allowing her to awaken from her eternal slumber. At first, she wished to destroy existence with Ouroboros, starting with the Grancypher crew, but was convinced not to, as Lyria's properties and link to the Primal Beasts interested her. Pre-Convergence Prior to the start of Genesis, Cagliostro was sealed by the descendants of her sister due to her mad powerful and carefree nature, particularly a combination of both. It was also implied that she was tainting the name of alchemy. During her supposedly eternal imprisonment, she was sucked into an other reality, leading to the events of the game. Plot Involvement Genesis Cagliostro starts off with her bubbly voice that masquerades her true nature as an arrogant, sadistic mad genius. There, she befriends and takes interest in Hakuei Ren and Alucard, two other victims of Umbrella's dastardly hijinks. She spent a fair deal of time bonding with them and Road Kamelot. Cagliostro gains more prominence in the latter part of Chapter 4, as her facade of cute and bubbly starts to fade with each kill that passes. She unveils more of her sadistic nature, especially after Alucard, Hakuei and Road get infected with the T-virus. For the first time in mellenia, she feels some extent of loss, and tells the three that it has been a great honour being with them, albeit in a somewhat subtle manner. This would continue through Chapter 5, where the peel of her charm starts to unfold and she threatens foes with no compassion, many times blocked by Clark Kent, which is when their rivalry starts to fester. At the start of the final chapter, she still feels rage towards Clark Kent, even threatening to kill him and even showing that she can very well do so. This rage is remedied and her bubbly facade returns when Cagliostro sees the being she refers to as "beastfolk," or Jabber, alongside all who have been slain by the traitors. She swiftly picked the Riolu up to play with him. One of Cagliostro's final actions in the event was the great battle against Diablo. Little did she, or anyone else for that matter, know, it was all an illusion. Right Hand of the Magic God She makes a brief cameo during the dead end in which Othinus destroys the entire multiverse with her newfound power after the fourth chapter. It is believed that she returns to life after the end of the event as the multiverse is restored. Epilogue(s) Genesis Cagliostro returns to her home world, and her epilogue leads into the events of Granblue Fantasy. The two parts of her epilogue can be found here and here. Character Relationships * Alucard - A major character from Castlevania who also debuted in ''Genesis. Cagliostro quickly allied with Alucard, finding him rather interesting. * Hakuei Ren - A character from ''Magi who also debuted in Genesis. After acquainting with Alucard, Cagliostro, by extension, acquainted with Hakuei. * Road Kamelot - A character from D.Gray-man who also debuted in Genesis. Cagliostro acquaints with Road shortly after acquainting with Hakuei and Alucard. She seems to play Road off, since they share a few traits on the surface. * Gran & Djeeta - The protagonists of Granblue Fantasy who debuted in Welcome to the Falls. In canon, Gran or Djeeta recruited Cagliostro on their crew in return for her helping them find out more about Lyria and the Primal Beasts that inhabit the Phantagrande Skydom. However, as of the start of Genesis, Cagliostro has not met Gran & Djeeta, and will not do so for another 800 in-universe years. * Clark Kent - The protagonist of Smallville who also debuted in Genesis. Cagliostro and Clark are often seen butting heads in a metaphorical sense starting from Chapter 3 of Genesis, disagreeing with each other's ways. * Azura - A character from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fire_Emblem '''Fire Emblem']'' who also debuted in Genesis. Azura was initially disturbed by Cagliostro's two-faced tendencies, but ultimately warmed up to her as Diablo was ready to destroy the group, saying that Cagliostro reminded her of her two sisters - Elise and Camilla - based on her personalities. Trivia * Her hobbies include admiring herself and conducting research, and dislikes thoughtlessness. * Due to certain events that occured in Chapter 4 of Genesis, Cagliostro is capable of creating Kryptonite, a substance in the DC Universe that is known for being a primary weakness of Superman and other Kryptonians, and briefly displays this feat in Chapter 6. She claims to have used similiar methods to learn how to create the T-virus, but there is no concrete evidence beyond a threat in Chapter 5. ** In addition to this, Cagliostro had tried to create a cure for the T-Virus in Chapter 4, only for Riesbyfe Stridberg to convince her to find a premade cure as it was faster to do. * Cagliostro is voiced by Sakura Tange, who has other prominent roles such as the namesake character of the popular Magical Girl series [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cardcaptor_Sakura '''Cardcaptor Sakura'], and the ''Fate Series' Saber Nero, who has appeared as different incarnations in Murder installments such as Legend of Zelda Extravaganza and Valen-Not-Fine. * Cagliostro has a speculated descendant, [https://gbf.wiki/Clarisse Clarisse]. The name Clarisse might be a reference to the anime film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Castle_of_Cagliostro '''Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro']. * In canon, Cagliostro's flame-based feats were shown briefly only during story events, when she was burning her maiden diary, and it is not depicted as an actual skill or attack in gameplay. * In the third Award Show, she was nominated for Best Rivalry against Clark Kent. * While not stated anywhere in ''Genesis and only implied, Cagliostro used to be a young boy prior to using alchemy to alter her body and rid of her prior, sickly one. * Cagliostro's Ouroboros licking Charlotte like a dog and taking a liking to her is a nod to one of the endings of Hello Charlotte Episode 2: Requiem Aeternam Deo, where the aforementioned ending is titled Ouroboros. Category:Characters Category:Genesis Category:Survivors Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:NPCs Category:Fighting of the Spirit